


Rogue Drabbles II

by dillonmania



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Flash Rogues, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillonmania/pseuds/dillonmania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Rogue drabbles for fun.  More to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rogue Drabbles II

Crazy. Unpredictable. Asshole.

Roscoe knows what is said about him. It wounds his pride -- he is a man of sophistication and brains, after all -- but the opportunity to correct people’s opinions has long since passed. They will think what they wish, and he will crush them for it. The labels which follow him have become weapons in his one-man war against the world, because few people want to cross a crazy asshole. They usually stay out of his way, and often underestimate his mental faculties, which suits his purposes just fine.

But he regrets having fallen out so badly with the Rogues. They were his friends and family, but don’t seem to want him around much anymore, and it…hurts. He will never admit it, however, and has decided to bring them back to him by any means necessary, even by force or mind control. It won’t feel the same, but maybe things will be better when he’s with them again. Or so he hopes. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if it doesn’t help.

***

 

Lisa is always running from her past. From a father who beat her, a background which branded her as “trailer trash”, and a criminal brother who loves her but could taint her reputation. She has a new life now, as a celebrated star athlete and the focus of an adoring crowd. People treat her with respect for the first time ever, even asking for her autograph and to pose for photos, and she loves it.

She loves her new boyfriend too, who is also her coach and helped her achieve these glorious heights. But then he suddenly dies, leaving her stricken with grief and angry at the man she blames for his death. Now she’s running again, but it’s away from the life of a celebrated champion, away from everything she’s worked for. She’s running towards confrontation and revenge, and Barry Allen will suffer for what he took from her.

***

 

Axel hadn’t wanted to acquire a father figure, as he’d seen enough of his own dad to last a lifetime. But he’d been watching James Jesse for weeks to learn the location of the Trickster’s stash, and found himself wanting to talk to the man. Even if he was just a creaky old dinosaur, the guy surely had a lot to teach him, or at least some amazing stories to tell. There must have been a dozen moments when Axel dearly wanted to call out to him or strike up a conversation, but he chickened out each time. He told himself it was for the best; who wanted to get saddled with the company of a nagging geezer, especially one who might blow him off or tell him to stay in school?

So he never spoke to James, and was ultimately able to successfully raid his stash. He even found some father figures amongst the Rogues. But he never stopped wondering what life might have been like if he’d had a chance to learn from the best.

***

 

All Owen had ever wanted was to know his biological family, and it was cruelly ripped away from him after only a few weeks. He supposed it was better to have loved and lost than not loved at all, but he couldn’t help feeling angry at God for it…and maybe a little bit angry at his dad too. How could he have been so careless after reconnecting with his newfound son? 

Digger had been broke and didn’t leave him any money, but did bequeath the world’s most impressive collection of boomerangs. Owen had cried and then laughed when he saw it, because it was so very _Digger_. Money would have been more welcome (where was he going to store all those things?), but the more Owen thought about it, the more pleased he was with his father’s gift. Digger could have given his weapons to the Rogues, but he chose to give them to the son he’d only just met. And the inheritance was more than just a collection of artifacts: it was the passing of a mantle, a way to carve his path in the world. His dad was offering his blessing for Owen to become the new Captain Boomerang, and giving him a head start in the business.

It was a wonderful legacy. And Owen appreciated what his father had done for him.


End file.
